This invention relates to a draining plug which is used in a wash basin, a bathtub or the like, more particularly to a draining plug device which opens and closes a draining hole by a plug lid which moves up and down in a draining pipe together with an operating portion when the operating portion is operated in a certain direction.
The basic draining plug device of this kind is shown in FIG. 1. A draining cylinder 3 is provided in a water vessel 2 of a water vessel body 1. A support 5 which supports the plug lid 4 is provided inside the draining cylinder 3.
The operating portion which projects from the water vessel body 1 is secured to an arm 9. The arm 9 and the above mentioned support 5 are connected to a lever 8 which rotates centering on a shaft 7. Thus, when the operating portion 6 is pushed down, the plug lid 4 moves upward and the water is drained. When the operating portion 6 is pulled up, the plug lid 4 moves downward and stops water drainage.
However, the conventional structure as mentioned above has a defect that as the connecting portion between the support 5 and the lever 8 and the connecting portion between the lever 8 and the arm 9 are subject to wear and malfunctin. Further, these connecting portions collide with each other when they are operated and generate large noises and operational forces.
This invention eliminates such defects as mentioned above and aims to provide an excellent water tight draining device having accuracy in closing and opening a plug, in which the operation of the connecting portion between the support and operating portion is smooth, does not cause wear, requires a small operational force, and does not make any impact noise when operated.